I Don't Know Please Tell Me Meaning?
by wombats-cup-of-tea
Summary: Prentiss is Raped on a case.Hocth turns is the night in shining armour.a friendship forms as he helps her recover but when the aftermath is bigger than what they first though will Hotch stay with her and will the friendship blossom into romance?R&R
1. Chapter 1

hi i am sure this has been done before but i wasn't sure so i am doing my version, plz review later chapters will have jack in it.

warning RAPE

PLZ REVIEW.

* * *

><p>No one ever told me that grief felt so like fear. C. S. Lewis<p>

* * *

><p>The team had been called out to Madison county six women between the age of 20 and 30 had gone missing and found the next day, rape and beaten or tortured to death. The last woman was half alive and was saved, so the Unsub was hiding out and when she said she saw a barn, the magic technical Garcia they found a barn far out of the way and since, Hotch and Prentiss were the closest so went straight there.<p>

"Prentiss take the barn I will take the house"said Hotch. As he pointed his gun and jogged towards the house. Prentiss moved in the same stance towards the old barn. The door to the barn was a jar, the second she walked in a smell hit her, the foul smell. She could practically taste the Iron from the blood of girls in the air.

"FBI"she called called out when no one answered, she walked further in, with each step the smell became worse. She didn't look down and the dried pools of blood or struggle marks that lay in the sandy flooring. She was about to turn to look it to one of the stalls when she felt a hand cover her mouth the gun forced out if her hand. As it skidded across the floor far away from Prentiss's reach the arm threw her down on to the hay bed in the corner of the small animal stalls. Prentiss tried to fight back her legs kicking wildly at the Unsub.

"shush"he said point a gun at her, Prentiss froze. She closed her eyes and waited for the shot.

"oh do you really think I was going to kill you"he laughed. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. When he came on top of her she screamed for help, hoping Hotch would come.

"shush"he said holding the gun to her temple. She froze again, she had not felt this scared since the Doyle incident.

"good girl"he said. Her grabbed her arms above her head and buckled the in place with the cuffs on the wall. A tear came down Prentiss cheek. She felt her stomach flip as he kissed the tears. He grabbed the duck tape from his belt and put a strip over Prentiss mouth. The tears flowed freely from her closed eyes. She scrunched her eyes tighter when she hear the fall of his pants. A burning wave of sick churned in her stomach as she felt him remove her trousers. The tears fell into her hair as she prayed for someone any one to come and stop him but they didn't happen. She almost screamed out in pain against the tape as her thrust into her. she felt so dirty so filthy as her thurst into her again.

"FBI"she heard Hotch yell. The Unsub pulled out of her and pulled his trousers up from around his ankles and reached for his gun, Prentiss tried her best to curl up into a ball with her hands above her head.

"drop the gun"she heard Hotch say calmly as possible, but her could hear the anger and she could practically her his voice chanting the control of not shooting the Unsub.

"after I finish her"he said pointing the gun at Prentiss. She heard the fire of a gun as she whimpered against her tape. But felt no pain than she was in before. She wasn't shot, but then who was, she thought, she slowly opened her eyes to see Hotch point the gun at the Unsub.

"Prentiss"he said he went over to her and kept his eyes on her face to save her any more humiliation, her un-cuffed her hands and she pulled her pants up as fast as possible before she ripped the tape of her mouth but then her legs failed her and she fell on to Hotch.

"hey your safe"he said, soothing her but he didn't want to touch her in case she snapped and started to go hysterical.

" I think I am bleeding"she whispered as she touches the back of her head.

"yeah"he said, trying to sound like he would with any other member of his team.

" don't tell them"she whispered clinging on to Hotch with her life. Hotch had never seen Prentiss this shaken up, this unsheltered from her usual hidden shell that they all wore.

" I won't"he promised.

"come on the team will be here in a minute"he said helping her up. He realised her top was ripped from the struggled and the FBI vest was only covering the torso.

"here"he said handing her his suit jacket.

"thank you"she said. Tears still tracking down her face.

* * *

><p>"It's not so important who starts the game, but who finishes it"- John Wooden.<p>

* * *

><p>tell me what you think so far and plz review plz with a cherry on top:)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

with all them review and story alerts along with story and author favourite how could i not post another tonight,

thanks for the reviews

_**plz review**_

* * *

><p>"In Life, unlike chess, the game continues after checkmate"- Isaac Asimov<p>

* * *

><p>Hotch sat on the other side of Prentiss on the plane. Everyone else was asleep, else where on the jet but they both sat at the small table cards out on the table from when she tried to play Reid.<p>

Hotch watched her she had a small stitch in the corner of her head from where to Unsub pistol whipped her. They had gotten the Plane back to Quantico that night. Hotch noticed how when she got back from the hospital she flinched from the contact of Rossi's hand. Also when they left the hotel she had changed into black slacks flat shoes and long dark red turtle neck. As she slept she had her arms around her self, protecting her self even while she sleep. He had kept true to his word he told the team the Unsub had took her by surprise and pistol whipped her and pointed the gun at her and Hotch shot him, he skipped out that he found her naked from the hip down and restrained. He looked up at her again, a single tear tracked down her pale cheek as she slept.

Hotch sat in his seat watching the sleeping agent. He watched her think about how much, he hated the Unsub, which he though was natural but there was more hate on top of the exceptionable hate the hate a close loved one such as husband or boyfriend or father should feel. He did have to admit while she faked her death he did miss her, he even borrowed JJ laptop and played scrabble with her under the name JJ had picked. He remember how when Jessica was ill Jack came into the BAU on the paperwork day on one of their breaks between cases. He remember how Jack spent the entire time with Prentiss, as they played snap or he coloured as she finished her paper work.

He looked up to see her thrashing in her sleep, her face frowning. Hotch got up and shook her awake. She flinched away from his touch.

"hey, your okay?"he asked. She looked at him scared her big brown eyes petrified. But the a few seconds of looking at Hotch's she realised he would never hurt her.

"yeah, bad dream"she whispered.

"well we are going to land in fifteen minutes"he said. She but on a forced smiling dreading going home.

"if you want, you could come and have dinner with me and Jack"he said.

" Hotch,I don't need pity"she said but not with the venom she tried to give but she couldn't bring her self to be angry at him.

"no as friends,any way Jack was asking about you, he asked when is he coming back to my work so he could she is aunt Em'ly"he said, and a ghost of a smile appeared on her face at the mention of Jack.

"thanks,that be great"she said, smiling.

They sat in silence for the last leg of the journey on the plane. When it landed Hotch went around waking everyone one up, everyone left the plane in a sleep, zombie type state but Prentiss stayed seated she stared at the seat that Hotch had just been sat at. When Hotch went to see what was the matter she flinched at his touch.  
>"sorry"he replied.<p>

"its fine"she said trying to shake it off but she knew she had scared Hotch but she tried to shake it off.

.o0o.

"EMMY!"cried Jack as Hotch held the door open for her to enter first, Prentiss bent down to his height and picked him up in a huge. Jess nodded her goodbyes.

"what happened to your head? Did a bad guy hurt you?"asked Jack touching the plaster very lightly with his little finger.

"yeah"she said a small tear coming to her eye, but she blinked it away "and your dad saved me"she said giving Hotch a grateful look.

"that is because daddy is brave"he said and gave Prentiss's plaster a light kiss. "aunty JJ says kissing helps boo boos get better"he said, Prentiss smiled at the boy having to blink away more tears.

"yeah, I feel better already"she said. Hotch looked at them in awe, he loved how Prentiss and Jack goton , but his heart broke inside knowing that Prentiss was doing her best right now not to break down.

"hey why don't you go get you Pjs on Jack while Emily picks a film for you to watch and I will order pizza"said Hotch. Jack sprang out of Prentiss's hands and speeded down the hall to his bedroom.

"are you sure your okay?"asked Hotch.

" what do you think Hotch?"she asked but her voice was soft.

" sorry, your right"he said looking guilty.

"don't"she said.

"what?"

"don't blame your self"she said.

" we shouldn't have spilt up, I should have been quicker checking the house"he said.

"no"she said her voice stern.

"Prentiss..."he said but the look in her eyes made him drop it. "...what Pizza do you want?"he asked, his voice soft as possible trying not to scare her.  
>" I am not that hungry"she said.<p>

"well what happened I am not surprised but you have to eat something, I will order a slightly bigger pizza for my self and you could have some of the slices?"he asked.

"yeah"she said her voice hoarse

" I have mushroom on mine is that okay?"he asked.

"yeah, I I'll just pick the off"she said and a smile appeared on her lips as Jack came bouncing into the room with a big teddy bear. He held it up for her.

"its Ben,my teddy he always makes me feel better, and I want you to hold him to make you feel better" Jack explained. Prentiss couldn't control the tears this time, she bent down and hugged Jack and carried him to the sofa with Ben.

"did I do something wrong daddy?"he asked as Hotch followed.

"no Jack"she said answering Jack's question. "these are tears of happiness"she explained but Hotch knew it was a mixture of happiness with Jack and hurt from what had happened.

"good, because I don't wanna upset you, your nice and pretty"explained Jack as he snuggled into Prentiss side with Ben. Hotch smiled and put in _finding nemo._

* * *

><p>Be faithful in small things because it is in them that your strength lies.-Mother Teresa<p>

* * *

><p>what do you think and be honest, i know my spelling and stuff is not that good but i haven't got a beta reader yet, plz say what you think. oh and i hate mushroom if you haven't realised. and ben is my friends lil bro and he gave me his teddy when i cried when i sad, so the teddy is in his honour.<p>

**PLZ REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

hi i am not proud of this chapter but i wake up check my email and see loads of author and story favs as well as author and story alerts so i though it was compulary to start on a new chapter and i had to get the morning out of the way, so this is it. PLZ REVIEW

* * *

><p>Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light. -Helen Keller<p>

* * *

><p>"mine, mine, mine"said Jack as the seagulls came on to the screen of <em>finding nemo. <em>Hotch smiled and chuckled, Prentiss smiled and hugged Jack and the teddy Ben, even closer. Hotch's eyes kept flicking to his son and Prentiss. She sat there watching the movie with Jack, her eyes never leaving the screen.

Once the movie ended, there was a knock at the door and the call of the pizza boy.

"wow that was good timing"said Prentiss her voice very hoarse. Hotch just smiled and nodded.

"you sound thirsty, I will go get you a drink"said Jack, jumping off the sofa. As Jack speeded out of the room Prentiss slowly, the second she stepped foot in the dinning room she smiled. Jack had set out place mats and Hotch was cutting Pizza, Jack was stood on a stool pouring them all Orange juice.

"Emmy I have put you next to me and Daddy"he said, handing her a pink cup.

"thanks Jack"she smiled.

She ate silently as Jack and Hotch talked about school.

.o0o.

After dinner they decided they would watch another film before Jack went to bed.

When the film finished Hotch turned he lights back on.

"shh daddy, Emmy is asleep"whispered jack with a finger on his lips, Hotch smiled at the young boy.

"yeah lets be really quiet and put you to bed"he said. Once Hotch had tucked Jack and read him a story he went back into the living room to find Prentiss still asleep on the sofa. She looked peaceful and happy in her sleep. Hotch sighed and picked her up bridal style, before carrying her to his bed room and pulling the quilt over her, before grabbing some pillows and a blanket out of the cupboard. But gave Prentiss a kiss on the forehead before he left.

"sleep well Emily"he whispered.

.o0o.

Hotch was awoke early in the morning to Jack shaking his shoulder. the rays of sun creeped through the blinds.

"hey buddy" yawned Hotch.

"daddy Emmy is having a nightmare, she is crying in her sleep"said Jack looking sad. "she is asking for you she keeps saying, Hotch help me"he sad looking sadder.

"why don't you put on some cartoons and I will go wake Emily up"he said, Jack nodded.

"give her Ben"said Jack holding the teddy up from the crook of his arm. Hotch smiled at his son and nodded.

" I will"

.o0o.

"Emily"said Hotch shaking her shoulder. She was indeed having a nightmare, her face was red and tears streaked down it. She was mumbling pleads.

"hey, Emily its just a dream"he said as she bolted out of her sleep.

"yeah but 48 hours ago it wasn't"she sobbed. Hotch opened his arms and she fell into them, they stayed in a hug for what seemed like hours. Prentiss slowly returned to her normal breathing pattern.

"thank you"she mumbled into his grey faded sweat shirt.

"its okay"he responded. "hey why don't you changed into some of my sweats you don't look to comfy in you work clothes and come to breakfast"he offered. She nodded.

"thank"she whispered, Hotch gave her one last squeeze before letting her get changed.

.o0o.

Prentiss walked into the Hotchner kitchen to see it looked like a bomb hit, a bomb made out of flour.

"daddy said we should surprise you with pancakes"said a powdery jack, Hotch had a deep blush creeping up his face.

"thanks, Jack, thank you Ho...Aaron"she said, Hotch felt a strange tingle inside of him as she said his name.

"your welcome Emily"he smiled. "Ho...Aaron could I use your phone... I need to book an appointment with a OB/GYN"she said.

"yeah sure we have a week break from our last case anyway"he said handing her the phone as she left for his bedroom to phone the Hospital.

* * *

><p>Good actions give strength to ourselves and inspire good actions in others.-Plato<p>

* * *

><p>what so you think? plz review :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

hello, bonjour, hi

**thanks** for all of the author,favourite and alerts i have got i woke up to 13 email of just them so i am happy i also have 8 reviews which i am okay with, a review is a review right and none of them have been bad but i want more(wow i sound like s 3 year old) **also i want to make jack about 4-5 years old** in this FYI. Hope you like it so far, i know the pregnancy thing has came up in other stories before i am sure, but still. Enjoy and i love Jack her is adorable:) i think Prentiss will be closest to JJ in this. :) adios amigo **Plz review **

_also i love that quote bellow i think it is rather funny :) also i have an awesome joke is soo think reid would say-sad fact is i found it rather funny well i am kinda nerdy i got a B on my science test(in triple science) with out revising and i had been off thanks to the stomach flu then brochitis rambling sorry enjoy. _

_also the spelling and grammar may be pap so no flames just i have been ill._

* * *

><p>Women are like teabags. We don't know our true strength until we are in hot water! -Eleanor Roosevelt<p>

* * *

><p>"well I will a blood sample and test for any HIV or STD's" said Dr. Blanc. "sadly you have some tearing so I suggest there will be no sexual intercourse for oh I say a month"she said.<p>

"thank you"said Prentiss.

.o0o.

Three days later.

Prentiss had not seen or heard from Hotch since the dinner, she knew he was trying to give her some space after what happened, she had spent the last few days on the sofa watching re-runs of NCIS and eating Ben and jerry's ice-cream. She was in the middle of changing the disk in her DVD player when her phone rang.

"agent Prentiss"answered Prentiss.

"hello Emily, it is Dr. Blanc, we have your test results if you want to come in or I could just tell you them?"said the doctor.

"just tell me them please"responded Prentiss.

"well HIV test came back negative" Prentiss relaxed. "so did the STD but..."said the doctor and Prentiss froze. "but" was never a good word ever. "your blood work came back... your pregnant... I would say congratulations but given the circumstances of how you conceived..."said the doctor.

"Emily, if you want we have a branch clinic let help with..."said the doctor.

"no... I have had one once... this might be my last chance"she whispered.

"okay I understand bye"said the doctor.

Prentiss got up and threw up in her nearest trash can before reaching for the phone.

"Hotchner"said a young boys voice.

"hey jack is that you?"asked Prentiss.

"yeah I am being daddy today"said jack.

"oh okay but could you put you daddy on it is important."she said.

"hello Prentiss?"said a older voice.

"Hotch...could you come round here... please?"she asked her voice shaking and she hadn't realised she was crying.

"yeah sure"he said.

"the spare key is in the hall way lamp above the door frame"she said before hanging up.

.o0o.

Hotch entered Prentiss apartment with Jack behind him.

"Prentiss?"he called out.

"In here"she said her voice hoarse from crying.

"hey Jack why don't you go colour"said Hotch handing him his bag.

"okay daddy"said Jack wondering off to Prentiss's dinning room where there was a table.

"Prentiss you okay?"asked Hotch sitting on the floor cradling the rubbish can full of vomit.

" I got the blood tests back from the doctor"she said.

"oh"was all Hotch said. "and"he pressed.

" I am pregnant"she whispered shaking. Hotch wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his chest. Prentiss buried her head into his dark blue jumper, the warm smell filled her nose and her whole body became warm and she felt safe.

"don't hate me for saying this"said Hotch. "what are you going to do? Are you going to terminate?"asked Hotch.

" no... I don't know. I mean, I have had an abortion before"she whispered. " and my biological clock is ticking, I want the baby just, I don't know"she cried in to his chest. He pulled her closer to him. They sat on the floor for what seemed like for ever but was only five minutes. They both were slightly startled when Jack came in.

"I make you a class of milk, Emmy"said Jack holding out a cup of milk.

"aw thanks Jack"she said. "is he allowed Ice-cream?"asked Prentiss, quiet enough so only Hotch could hear who answered with a cert nod.

"hey Jack do you want some Ice-cream?"asked Prentiss.

"yeah please"he said smiling like a maniac, Prentiss laughed for the first time in days.

"What funny Emmy?"asked Jack looking puzzled.

"you look so much like your dad when you smile"she said.

"oh"said Jack smiling.

"so who wants Ice-cream?"said Prentiss.

Hotch smiled as he saw Prentiss help Jack make a Ice-cream sundae from her kitchen door way. He smiled even more when he saw she got out two more bowl for them, he smiled because in the first time in ages he felt like someone was willing and wanting to helping him. He also he realised how beautiful Prentiss looked. In her Cookie Monster sweat top and Black FBI sweat bottoms he hair pulled back from her face. She looked pale but her chocolate brown eyes looked beautiful even if she had spent the last hour being sick from shock.

"Hey Aaron do you want chocolate?"she asked. His skin tingled when she said his first name.

"yeah please"he said smiling at her and she returned the smile back, she subconsciously put her hand on her flat stomach.

Prentiss spooned chocolate ice-cream into Hotch's bowl, her cheeks burned bright red when she realised she was in her Cookie monster sweats and while speaking to Hotch but her hand on her abdomen. She smiled, she remember that she fell asleep on his couch the other night and woke up in his bed. She could have sworn he kissed her on the forehead goodnight but she was not sure if it was a dream. Deep down, she hoped it did happen.

* * *

><p>The house does not rest on the ground, but upon a woman- Mexican proverb<p>

* * *

><p><strong>plz review plz with a cherry on top.<strong>

_**Hi the awesome nerd joke i found funny is a little long but i think it is funny and something reid would totally saw so just PM me or Review and i will PM you the joke if you want to because i think it is perfect for fanfic with Reid in it when he is having one of his geek moments :) .**_

what do you think so far plz tell me :)


	5. Chapter 5

hi just something to read to keep you satisfied coz i may not be able to be on my computer for a day or so not sure yet but here it is ;)

* * *

><p>"to follow by faith alone is to follow blindly"- Benjamin Franklin.<p>

* * *

><p>Prentiss walked into the break room early in the morning to see, Hotch, Rossi and JJ.<p>

"hey Em"said JJ.

"hi"she said. She smiled.

"how was your week off?"she asked.

"um..."she said glancing over to Hotch. "un eventful" said Prentiss.

"well in our way of life that is good"laughed JJ and Prentiss smiled. "so want coffee?"asked JJ.

"no"said Prentiss a little too fast.

"you okay?"asked JJ looking concerned.

"yeah, I just think I should lay off the caffeine"explained Prentiss.

"can I ask why?"asked JJ.

"after my "death" I don't drink it"she said, she knew even though JJ was not a profiler could tell she was lying threw her teeth.  
>"what ever floats your boat Em"she said giving her a smile that said, you can tell me anything, but I will wait when you ready.<p>

"hey gumdrop"called Garcia as she walked into the break room.

"hey PG"said Prentiss.

"who died? Are you okay?"asked Garcia.

"what?"asked Prentiss.

"it is obvious something is wrong what?"asked Garcia.

"the girls are right, would you like to come to my office and tell me so I can decided if you can work with out distraction"said Hotch, Prentiss was about to argue that see could work when she realised Hotch was saving her from Garcia and JJ. She looked at Hotch as reluctant as possible but went out the room in which Hotch followed.

.o0o.

"you are a life saver"said Prentiss. Hotch just smiled and turned round went to his draws in the corner of his room.

"catch"he said throwing her a small bag.

"what is this?"she asked.

"well when um...its my Hot drink kit it is all caffeine free I got it for Jack but he gets sneaked coffee any way by Morgan"said Hotch. She opened it to find three jars of different brands of chocolate bars in hot chocolate form and caffeine free summer fruit teas.

"thanks Aaron... I mean Hotch... sorry I just got used to calling you Aaron the past week with Jack"she said going red.

"It okay Emily"smirked Hotch, knowing she was all forgiven, she gave him a mock glare.

"come on before Morgan start to make trouble"said Hotch.

.o0o.

"is she okay?"asked Garcia when Prentiss's back was turned on the other side of the room making tea.

"yeah she just had a bit of a ruff week, nightmare was the official explanation, but she was pistol whipped to the floor by a Unsub wanted for sexual assault, she is fine"said Hotch. Prentiss could hear the whole conversation, she mentally thanked Hotch, with in the last two weeks he had saved her back, more than once. He had looked after her and she had looked after him, but most importantly he showed that he cared. While stirring her tea she thought about ways to repay Hotch. Then it clicked. They all had a two week vacation in a month. She knew how much Hotch loved spend time with Jack, so she though even if it was going to be later October when Jack and Hotch were off at the same time, she was going to buy then tickets to the carnival that was going to town that week. She smiled and turned around, proud of her idea. But she turned to see Morgan and JJ studying her.

"wow she is smile"said Morgan. "what were you going on about she looks fine"he muttered to JJ.

"ask Rossi and Garcia and Hotch she looked distort earlier."said JJ.

" I am sure it is just nightmares we all get them on this jobs and they can become awful and the fact she died not so long ago and resurrected then gets attack by a Unsub, not gonna help her subconscious mind"said Morgan.

"if you say so but I still think something is wrong"said JJ.  
>"Paperwork"said Hotch. They all groaned.<p>

.o0o.

"Hey Morgan"said Jess carrying Jack.

"is Hotch here, I have to go to the hospital I would take jack but..."trailed Jess.

"he is upstairs in his office, I can take him"said Prentiss.

"Emmy"said Jack reaching out for her. Prentiss grabbed him and took him over to her desk.

"hey Jack do you want a drink?"asked Morgan. Jack nodded.  
>"do you want Coffee again?"smirked Morgan, and Jack nodded. Morgan ruffled his hair before heading off in the other direction.<p>

* * *

><p>"we all die. The goal isn't to live forever, the goal is to create something that will"- Chuck Palahniuk.<p>

* * *

><p>will jack share to the team about Emmy and daddy spending the week together and Emmy having a baby. hmmmm u will have to wait and see. plz review<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

sorry for such a long wait just my computer is really horrible sorry so the posts will be far apart but i will try and help and post alot. also a twist in the tale :) plz review

* * *

><p>The whole team sat in the round table room. Jack sat on Prentiss lap as he coloured the picture on the desk in. his tongue sitting on the outside of his mouth in concentration. Morgan and Reid were arguing over a TV programme. Garcia was explaining to Rossi how to impress the Mrs Rossi in the making with the internet while away on cases. JJ, Prentiss and Hotch were having a mindless conversation.<p>

"Jayje what is pregnancy?"asked Jack with put looking up from his picture, Hotch and Prentiss froze.

"um well it is where a mommy has a baby in her belly"said JJ giving Hotch a questionable look, he gave her a shrug.

"oh okay"he said before turning all his attention to his picture of several stick figures.

"Emily?"asked Jack

"yeah Hun"

"why did you eat a baby?"asked Jack. Prentiss was not sure whether to laugh or cry. The whole team turned to listen.

"what?"choked Prentiss.

"well I heard you and daddy talk about a bad guy hurting you so you got pregnancy"said jack looking up from his picture.

"Prentiss"said JJ softly "is this true?"she asked. Prentiss just looked down. She could practically see Rossi and Morgan's jaw tighten in anger and Reid's face in worry. She felt someone touch her hand softly but she jerked away before she realised she flinched. A arm wrapped around her neck and hugged her the arm was small she could tell it was jack's.

"is Emily okay daddy?"asked jack.

"yeah she is just in shock"said Hotch.

"oh like when James had a surprise party?"asked Jack.

"yeah"nodded Hotch.

"hey Hun do you want me to take you to my lair?"asked Garcia

"yeah"shot up Jack and left.

.o0o.

"is this true?"asked JJ after Garcia and jack left. She just nodded.

"oh honey"said JJ.

"what happened?"asked Rossi who acted as the father figure to the group.

" we were staking out the barn when we separated I was knocked to the floor and he... Hotch pulled him off me but he already... I took the morning after pill but it obviously didn't work"she said tears falling.

" I was going to tell you I swear"she said. "just when I was ready, please don't be angry at me"she begged.

"hey don't no one is angry Em"said the men in the room in unison.

"yeah we are not angry"said JJ.

.o0o.

"want a lift home?"asked Hotch as he pulled over into the bus shelter.

"yes please"she said. "where is Jack?"she asked.  
>"jess is keeping him for the night because his gran is staying with them"he said as he opened the door for her. She walked toward him before stopping.<p>

"Prentiss"said Hotch worried. She didn't respond.

"Emily?"he said. She looked up her face in tear.

"what wrong?"he asked worried. She doubled over clutching her stomach.

"it hurts"she said. " I am bleeding Hotch" she said as she felt a warm trickle in her underwear. "Hotch... I am bleeding, what if its a miscarriage?"she begged

" I don't know but I will get you to the hospital come get in"he said taking her by the elbow.

"ow it hurts"she cried

" I know come on"he said

* * *

><p>plz review and sorry for any mistakes x<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

sorry it is short and probably spelt wrong and sad plz review :)

* * *

><p>Prentiss sat in the white sterile hospital room. Hotch held her hand in comfort. She knew the whole team and possibly Strauss(to yell and bitch at Hotch) would be out in the waiting room. They were waiting for the news of the obvious miscarriage, she wasn't stupid, neither was Hotch. But for some reason unknown to her and Hotch they acted as if there was hope.<p>

"hey Prentiss"started Hotch. " I was...have...am..thinking about you and me theses last few weeks and...wow this is hard"he said. Prentiss chuckled.

" Hotch as cheesy as this sounds I've been thinking as well and..."said Prentiss before she was cut off by the doctor who walked in all grim faced.

"Ms Prentiss, Mr Hotchner"she said before dragging another chair to Prentiss's bedside.

"sadly the morning after pill is suppose to stop you from getting pregnant 95% of the time it works but there is a slim chance were it leaves defects on the embryo you have had a chromosome defect and most natural miscarriages are caused by wrong or missing chromosomes. Sadly you baby has now full passed we will give you some painmeds if you wish. I will pass your discharge forms down and you're free to go"she said giving them a weak smile. Hotch squeezed her hand and she squeezed back.

"is it wrong for me to feel slightly relieved...not to have a rapist baby"she said. "but I wanted it a baby I wanted to be a mommy"she said tears pouring down her face. Hotch climbed onto the side of the bed and she buried her head into his shoulder.

.o0o.

Prentiss walked out of her hospital room in some hospital issued scrubs since her other clothes were covered in her blood.

"hey Emily"said JJ running up to her.

"hi"she said in a daze.

"what happened?"asked Garcia who had been informed by Hotch what had happened.

"the morning after pill formed chromosome default and I miscarried."she said her voice cracking all the way through.

.o0o.

"Hotch this isn't my apartment"said Prentiss.

" I know but the doctor says you shouldn't be alone tonight so you are staying at mine"he said.

As they went upstairs into his bedroom he set her up in his bedroom. He went to leave when he felt a arm grab his.  
>"don't leave me"she said.<p>

"please"

"okay"he said and climbed in next to her and wrapped his arms around her and they closed their eyes.

* * *

><p>cheesy i know and sorry if it triggers anything :) plz review more to come told you there will be a twist<p> 


End file.
